


Revival (the spark of fire burning bright)

by Stargirltakingflight



Series: Of a Universe half-killed (but living) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of the Snap, Anger, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Hope is powerful, Hopeful Ending, Outer Space, Part 2, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark-centric, Tony and Nebula Team-Up, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirltakingflight/pseuds/Stargirltakingflight
Summary: While the world turns and rebuilds, Tony Stark lights a fire in the heart of the universe, and tells the world about the ones who will protect it, help it, the ones who will avenge it.He also travels back to earth in an almost broken spaceship with a blue android. Stranger things have happened.





	Revival (the spark of fire burning bright)

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly felt inclined to continue this little thing, so there you have it, a part two to the first story in this series. I don’t think its necessary to read Part 1 to understand this one, however.
> 
> If you liked it or would like me to write more, then please leave kudos and/or a comment!

Tony arrives to earth without any fanfare.

There are no trumpets to signal his arrival, no grad fireworks in the sky, no obnoxious loudspeakers pulling people's attention, because that hasn’t been Tony in a long time.

He’s tired, tired to the bone and feels the exhaustion creeping up his back again, just as he’s felt it the last two years, every time he’s had a break, however short.

 

After Thanos, after seeing everyone disappearing, disintegrating and leaving nothing, not even ashes behind, Tony stands up on a planet somewhere in space and decides to save himself, save what is left of humanity and the universe after they failed, after everything around him turned to dust and his kid vanished before his eyes.

And while he gets up, _fixes_ things with the help of the blue android, cautiously warming up to him, while they are trapped on a planet somewhere far beyond outer space, humanity recovers.

They regain their footing, their confidence and they start rebuilding what has been lost, destroyed, demolished.

 

And they aren’t the only ones to do so. All over the universe, the people are mourning and screaming in dark rage and as if called to action by their rage, slowly, oh so slowly, the universe rebuilds itself again. The people are angry, and they are devastated, but they still have a spark of resistance left. And that spark turns into a fire, a message of love and energy that is spread from person to person, planet to planet and sparks hope and growth wherever it goes.

And Tony is right there, is guiding this fire of hope in its path. Because once he and Nebula, _the only ones left on that godforsaken planet_ , finally have the power and the parts to repair and fly the Milano away from Titan, from all it represents, they fly to civilization, and they tell of what they’ve seen. Of course, they don’t know everything, just nearly enough to understand what happened at all, but they tell the worlds they visit on their way to earth about it, and they spark a hope in those planets, that even though horrible, devastating events have unfolded, there are people out there, people trying to protect, to help, to _avenge_.

And their message is carried, among stars and spaceships, among people and planets, is passed from traveler to traveler and rooted in bedtime stories told all over the universe, of a group of people who survived this horrible, terrifying event and are still standing tall, still protecting the people like they swore to do.

 

And so, when Tony returns to earth, there is no fanfare, no firework or loud music and he is deeply exhausted to his bones.

But he is also backed by the faith of a hundred civilizations and a thousand new allies in this coming war, and he knows, with sudden clarity, that they are going to win.

And the gaps in the universe, all the places which have lost half their vibrancy, half their _people,_ this whole mess that is undoubtedly Thanos’ fault, it will be fixed. And he is going to be at the forefront of this, this big, beautiful fire, that is just yearning to engulf Thanos, to let him feel the anguish, the pain of a universe half-killed but _living_ , because fixing things is exactly what Tony does.

 

So he steps out of their spaceship, onto earthen soil for the first time in years, and he _does_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to scream at me over on [my tumblr](https://introvertedgirlsarentshy.tumblr.com/)! And please leave kudos or comments, they literally make my day and bring me to write more, this drabble was literally inspired by a comment [Merpug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpug/pseuds/Merpug) made on Part 1.
> 
> And since this story really isn't finished yet, who knows, I might write Part 3 someday^^ (Comments motivate me extremely, so if you'd like to see more of this, please let me know)


End file.
